Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electric cable through which an electric current flows.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known an underwater robot that performs operations underwater. For example, as described in PTL 1, an underwater robot is connected with a control device on land through a cable and is remotely operated wiredly by the control device through this cable.
The cable in PTL 1 is composed of multiple optical fiber cords, multiple power wires, an anti-tensile body made of aramid fiber, a jelly-like admixture bonding all of these components together, and a sheath made of elastomer for buoyancy and protection. The optical fiber cord is composed of optical fiber, an anti-tensile body, a sheath, and a reinforce layer. With this composition, the cable has a high tensile strength while protecting its transmission path for power or signals.